Tohma Seguchi
Tohma Seguchi (瀬口冬馬 Seguchi Tōma) is the keyboard player in Nittle Grasper and the husband of Mika Seguchi who is the head of N-G recording company that he demands the best from all his contractual bands. Tohma is very protective of Eiri Yuki as he blames himself for the trauma Eiri suffered as a teenager, seeing that he was the one who hired Yuki Kitazawa in the first place. He has declared Eiri as his dearest. He is unfailingly polite to the point where he will refer to anybody (including his wife) as '-san' and appears to be a friendly and even-tempered person (if also a ruthless businessman). As the series goes on, it becomes evident that much of this is a carefully constructed mask: when Eiri is involved, Tohma has been known to be far from rational and soft-spoken. Tohma is voiced by Ai Orikasa (Japanese) and Bill Rogers (English). Relationships Eiri Yuki Tohma's relationship with his brother-in-law is a mix of intense affection and guilt over his own failure to protect him from the disaster when they were living in New York. He is over-protective of Eiri to the point where it becomes an obsession as he himself can't get over how he hired Yuki Kitazawa when he didn't know he was actually a pedophile that almost had Eiri raped until Eiri shot him as self defense, and there are several incidents that make it evident that between his business and Eiri, Eiri will always come first. Shuichi Shindo Shuichi was a fan of Nittle Grasper (indeed, he claims that the reason he started with music at all was because of them), and idolized Tohma for his skills at the keyboard. Tohma was not initially interested in signing Bad Luck to N-G Records; only after Sakano had taken them on did Tohma involve himself in helping them, and it is heavily suggested that the only reason he did so was not only because of Shuichi's talent and determination, but also because he approved of Shuichi's influence on Eiri as his brother in law became less closed off and becoming more happy. When their relationship appears to become a threat to Eiri's well-being as Shuichi reminds him of Eiri when he was younger and thought he was briging back bad memories for Eiri of Kitazawa, Tohma does not hesitate to use his position to threaten Shuichi into choosing between Eiri and the future of his band. Shuichi's greatest idol and Tohma's bandmate, Ryuichi Sakuma, thanks Tohma for not getting rid of Shuichi. Oddly enough, Tohma replies that he didn't because it was what Ryuichi wanted. At the end of the series, when Eiri tells Tohma he's going home, Tohma looked broken hearted as he knew Eiri was going back to Shuichi. This hints that Tohma's hostility against Shuichi was also from jealousy as Shuichi helped Eiri more than he ever did and was devastated as he knew Eiri is in love with Shuichi. Mika Seguchi Mika is Tohma's wife whose marriage took place three years prior to the beginning of the manga. While no one knows how long the engagement period was, it was Tohma that proposed first. On the surface their relationship is formal, Tohma addressing his wife as, "Mika-san" in the series. One of their main interests is Eiri and his well-being. Tohma is not afraid to openly discuss his feelings for Eiri or react over-enthusiastically at the mere mention of his name in front of her. In return, Mika trusts Tohma with the well-being of her younger brother. In the manga, when Eiri falls ill (just as in the hospital in the anime,) Mika blames Tohma on the basis that N-G Studios should have kept the relationship between Shuichi and Eiri more quiet, thus less stress for Eiri as he wants to protect Shuichi like how Shuichi wants to protect Eiri. Her words make her husband cry, as he says that he only wants the best for Eiri, proving that Mika can hold her own in their marriage. Later in the manga series Mika becomes pregnant, though news of being an expecting father doesn't halt Tohma's quest in interfering in Eiri's life. Eventually the stress becomes too much for Mika and she's put in the hospital in volume 10. It's probably then that Tohma realizes the amount of hurt he's heaping upon her and he (again) tearfully apologizes for everything. Mika, however, hugs him and tells him that he doesn't need to apologize, that Eiri can fit into their family. Taki Aizawa Taki was the lead singer of ASK and Tohma was his producer. ASK was becoming increasingly popular, but when Shuichi and BAD LUCK started to rise up in the ranks, Taki became insanely jealous, and one night he had Shuichi beaten up and blackmailed him that if he didn't quit BAD LUCK, he would reveal his and Yuki's relationship as well as the pictures he took of Shuichi being in positions with his attackers, making it look like he was prostituting himself and would make NG records and Tohma look bad, but he did not know he was threatening the reputation of his boss's brother in law. His plan backfired when Yuki finds out what Taki did to Shuichi and beaten up one of his band members and took the film of Shuichi's attack so Taki couldn't blackmail him anymore. It's speculated that Tohma took the film and saw what happened to Shuichi, and when he found out that the reason Taki had Shuichi beaten and threatened because Taki was threatening Yuki's reputation and well-being, it began the downfall of ASK as Tohma now saw Taki as a threat to not only Shuichi, his band and the company, but also his family. After seeing how guilty and hurt Yuki was because of what happened to Shuichi as it reminded him of the Kitazawa incident and the fact that Yuki has fallen in love with Shuichi, Tohma tells him that Taki will take responsibility for what he's done. After Taki threatened Yuki and Shuichi once again, this time when Taki finds out Yuki killed someone and planned to expose Yuki's dark secret to the media to destroy his career and ruin Shuichi in the process, Tohma finds him and confronts him for what he did to Shuichi that night and tells him that if he just focused on his music and stayed quiet and not go after Shuichi in the first place, ASK would have had a decent future, hinting that because of Taki going after Shuichi ASK was falling behind. He delivers the final blow saying that now he threatened Eiri Yuki, he would pay a fitting price. He pushes Taki in front of a moving car, while he was not hit, Taki was traumatized. Since the incident, Tohma terminated Taki's contract and ASK disbanded, though it is unclear if he terminated his bandmembers contracts as well since they played no part in Shuichi's attack or caused any problems at NG. In the manga when Taki's plans to expose Yuki and Shuichi's relationship failed, Tohma wrote down Yuki's address for Taki to find as a trap since he knows if he confronts Yuki he would be digging his own grave for going after Yuki, and since Ma and Ken told Shuichi what Taki planned to do Tohma knew Shuichi would be there to save him, it's hinted in that scene Tohma wanted to give Shuichi a chance for revenge against Taki for what he did. When Taki went to the pay phone to call the media about Yuki's past, Tohma finds him and tells him that his reasons for attacking Shuichi was ridiculous and petty and the fact he involved Yuki in the situation crossed the line, saying that revealing his past would hurt Yuki more and that there is someone already healing his wounds, hinting that he is beginning to surrender to Shuichi as he helped Yuki more than he ever did. Seeing that Taki will try to kill Yuki and Shuichi in his madness for fame and revenge, Tohma pushes him in front of a moving car and he was killed. Check The keyboardist of Grasper, the one in charge, called a "genius" because he wishes to be. After the breakup, he establishes his own label, as company President and devotes himself to his work as a producer. Since Grasper's revival, he has become an artist and producer. Regarding Eiri's past, which few people understand, he is the one that does. :) Trivia *Tohma bears a striking physical resemblance to Quatre Raberba Winner from Gundam Wing. **Ironically enough, both characters share the same Japanese seiyuu named Ai Orikasa. *Tohma is an anime-adaptation of Daisuke Asakura, who wrote most of the music for the series. Maki Murakami has confirmed this at Otakon when she attended in a Q&A panel. This would make Ryuichi Sakuma an anime-adaptation of Hiroyuki Takami, which would make Tohma and Ryuichi an anime-adaptation of access, one of Murakami's favorite bands. Gallery 0.jpg|Tohma threatening someone to protect Eiri Yuki 2.jpg F7b636ebac.png External links Category:Characters Category:Male Characters